Midnight Snack
by MovieBuffStarlet
Summary: Angel gets hungry in the middle of the night...


Angel slowly opened his soft brown eyes. Judging by the darkness, he knew it must've been either really late…or quite early. It's all about perspective.

He lay there, staring at the ceiling. The young Latino couldn't really remember why he had woken up in the first place. He sighed softly and blinked, trying to recall.

Then, he heard a quiet grumbling noise. He felt light hunger pains. As if to soothe them, he placed a hand gently on his flat, smooth stomach.

Angel turned his head and saw that his lover was out cold, snoring quietly. Angel grinned and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, feeling the beginnings of a light, scratchy stubble.

He sat up, pushed the covers back and swung his legs onto the floor. He slid out of the bed and tiptoed out of the room and down the hall.

Angel crossed the tiny kitchen area in less than 5 steps. He reached out and gently gripped onto the handle of the fridge, pulling it open. He squinted, momentarily blinded by the bright light.

He blinked as the contents inside the fridge came into focus. To be honest, there was not much to work with. Milk, bottled water, Kraft Cheese Slices (Angel's guilty pleasure), leftovers, whipped cream, a cup of yogurt…

_Mmmmm. Yogurt._

Angel crinkled his brow, a soft smile coming to his face. What a curious thing…whoever heard of yogurt in a cup? Weird. Angel shrugged and reached into the fridge, taking out the cup.

_Oh well. I'm freakin' starving!_

Holding the cup now, he turned around and leaned his back against the door, pushing it shut. He walked over to the drawer and tugged it open, reaching in and pulling out a spoon.

With a satisfied smirk, Angel walked over to the counter and hopped up onto it. He crossed his legs at the ankles and dug the spoon into the yogurt.

As he was enjoying his snack, Collins came into the kitchen. He was rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Hey, Angelcake…what are you doing out here?" He slurred sleepily.

"Hey, honey!" Angel quickly swallowed a mouthful of yogurt. "I woke up a few minutes ago and I was _starving. _Did I wake you up? Sorry if I did."

Collins shook his head, grinning. "It's fine, Ang. So…ah…whatchya eatin'?"

"Yogurt." A small grin graced his delicate features. "It tastes a little funny, to be honest. I think the flavor is supposed to be blueberry. Do you want some?"

Angel spooned some more into his mouth after he finished his sentence.

Once half lidded with sleep, Collins' eyes now went wide.

"Um…Angel? I-I think that's my cup of _milk_. I must've forgot it in the fridge two _weeks_ ago…"

Angel froze in mid-swallow…the spoon clattered onto the floor. The cup followed soon after, its nasty contents splattering all over.

_Eeeewwwwwww!!!_

Angel put a hand to his mouth and dry heaved…

Collins backed away, fearful of getting sprayed.

Determined not to throw up there, Angel hopped off the counter and raced to the sink. Clutching the edge, he bent over it and wretched noisily for several seconds. Finally, he turned the faucet on, rinsing his mouth out.

Collins came up behind him, gently rubbing his back. He couldn't help but smile just a _little_…

"You okay, Angelcake?"

Angel reached up and shut off the faucet. Spitting out his last mouthful of water, he straightened up and wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand. He turned to face his lover.

"Yeah, I guess. That was just…_disgusting_!!" Angel shuddered, laughing a little. "Next time, you should put a warning on-"

Collins cut him short by placing a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. Really."

Angel grinned. "It's alright…but I'm _still_ hungry. If I don't eat something soon, I think I'm gonna faint."

"Well, technically it's the _morning_…so how about I make you some waffles?"

Angel grinned even wider. "Are you sure, Thomas? I hate to impose…"

"I _insist_!" Collins kissed him again, on the cheek this time.

"Well, okay. If you say so!" Angel hugged his lover gratefully.

_The old 'I'm gonna faint' trick works every time!_

THE END


End file.
